Afterglow
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and Evan enjoy the afterglow of sex and have a small chat. NC-17 M/M Slash


**Title: **Afterglow  
**Author: ****dreamscarred**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
**Summary:**Randy and Evan enjoy the afterglow of sex and have a small chat.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

Evan stretched his body out his muscles tingling with post orgasmic bliss as small beads of sweat trickled down his back. He felt Randy's hips press for the final time as he heard him gasp out the last few swears mixed with Evan's name as he released.

Evan pressed his head down into the pillow his arms wrapped around it gently. Randy's right hand letting go of its vice like grip on his hip to run a finger through the sweat on Evan's back. Evan sighed as he felt the tattooed man lie on top of him pressing him further into the mattress.

Randy blew his hot breath over Evan's neck smiling when a small shiver wriggled its way through Evan's body. Pulling his hips back Randy slid his soft shaft out of Evan's spent body, a tiny bit of his seed trailing out onto Evan's thigh.

"Love you," Randy whispered placing kissing the high fliers neck.

"Love you too," Evan turned his head so he could somewhat see Randy's face. "Tired?"

"No. You?" Randy brushed his fingertips up Evan's arms.

"Not at all but we should be," Evan groaned knowing that had to be up early in the morning to drive to the next town for Raw.

"Guess it will be a red bull day," Randy chuckled lacing his hand into Evan's.

"I never said I was going to let you have another round," Evan squirmed making Randy lift up so the smaller man could lie on his back.

"Didn't say I wanted one, but I don't want to sleep either," Randy propped himself up on his elbows looking down into Evan's chocolate eyes. "I do want a kiss though," the Viper smirked. Evan rolled his eyes and smiled rising up to meet Randy's lips.

It was a lover's kiss, one of emotions of love, respect, and understanding. Their tongues softly caressed with little aggression but loads of passion speaking without words that they were lovers and not just fuck buddies. Parting they each cupped the other's face just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I wish I could be on Raw with you," Evan pouted. "It's hard just traveling with you, watching but unable to do the thing I love."

"You don't have long now," Randy kissed Evan under the chin. "Besides even though it's hard to watch from backstage it's good because creative sees you every week. Sees how determined you are and so it gets them planning for your return."

"That still could backfire, but I'll agree just for the sake of keeping this blissful mood," Evan closed his eyes and arched up pressing his hips to Randy's.

"Yes got to enjoy this while we can," Randy wriggled down.

They were silent again basking in the afterglow of their love making. Randy rolling to his side pulling Evan with him so they were facing each other. Evan looked up and ran his index finger over Randy's lip, the Viper's tongue coming out to lick it.

"So what drew you to me?" Evan questioned. "Just what was it about me that made you go I want him?"

"I saw you back when you were in the independents and just saw this small flexible body with so much fire and passion burning inside," Randy wrapped his arms around Evan rolling them so they were each on the opposite side that they had been just so Evan wouldn't be lying on his bad arm. "I wanted you back then and when you can to the WWE well just couldn't resist you especially as I got to know you more. I fell hard."

"I never get tired of hearing that," Evan giggled. "Keep going."

"Going? You mean like how I saw you in my dreams," Randy growled sexually pulling Evan closer. "How I stroked my shaft to thoughts of what we just did."

"Mmm yeah," Evan stroked Randy's hip. "Now I get to stroke it for you if I'm with you."

"I rather your hand to my own Puppy," Randy pull his hand on top of Evan's.

"Where did Puppy come from? Not that I mind my pet name," the high flier asked.

"Well your remind me of one. High energy, affectionate, loyal, your eyes when they beg," Randy gave Evan a soft kiss. "Plus your dark hair reminds me of my first dog Dino."

"Let me guess black lab," Evan teased flicking one of Randy's nipples not insulted that his hair reminded Randy of his dog because he knew better. He knew that his tattooed lover probably thought the world of the dog and that to him meant that Randy thought the world of him.

"And part grey hound he was a mixed mutt but he was awesome friend growing up," Randy smiled remembering his old friend. "He passed away when I was 19 just has I got back from the military."

"I'm sorry babe," Evan nuzzled his nose to Randy's chest trying to comfort him.

"Been over ten years its ok but thanks for the sympathy," Randy tilted Evan's head up to look into Evan's eyes. "I've got my new puppy right here."

"And I'll never leave you," Evan smiled his chocolate brown eyes sparkled. "That is if my Viper will stay with me?"

"This snake is going nowhere aside from coiling around you and to sleep," Randy yawned as he did what he said.

"So have you ever thought of another dog? I mean a real one?" Evan snuggled down as the older man pulled the blankets up over them.

"A few times but it's hard when we're gone all the time, they're not like a cat," Randy mumble obviously slowly drifting asleep.

"What about us getting a cat?" Evan started to relax so sleep could take over him.

"I wouldn't mind a kitten one day if someone else wanted one," Randy gave Evan's butt a squeeze indicating he meant Evan.

"Looks like an animal shelter is in our future," Evan closed his eyes as he heard Randy snore realizing the last thing he said probably wasn't heard. However it didn't matter the afterglow they had tonight was one of the brightest and loving they had, had in ages and he could just bring up a kitten tomorrow.


End file.
